


Castle Upon The Hill

by Pitytheplaingirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of abuse, Song fic, mindscape, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitytheplaingirl/pseuds/Pitytheplaingirl
Summary: Leopold ‘butters’ Stotch, the once loved forth grader, was now married and started to miss his group of freinds, along with the small hill they use to always go to, near Stark Pond.All Butters wanted, was to go back to a simpler time, where it was just him, his freinds, and that pond.But sadly enough, not everything goes the way Butter wished, and it only took him a few punches to the head from his beautiful wife to figure it out. Although, one certain castle, and one certain ‘friend’ gave Butters just a tiny bit of hope for change, but it could have just been the punches getting to him again.





	Castle Upon The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This story hits sensitive topics such as abusive, mr toon of self harm, depression, anxiety, and addiction.  
> If any of those trigger you, please do not read this, and if you are going through any of the above topics, please talk to someone about it, and seek help! Your life is too precious to go through pain like that.  
> You are worth so much more than that bullshit. 
> 
> Also note: this story is in Butter’s p.o.v

‘When I was six years old I broke my leg’ 

Pain. That's all I felt now-a-days. The pain of regret from my teen years. The pain of her fist. The pain of losing everything I ever loved.

‘I was running from my brother and his friends  
And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down’

"Get the fuck up you little whore." My 'girlfriend' Annie yelled as she kicked me.  
"P-please." I begged, but she didn't care, she just kept kicking me. 

"Babe, you know I love you. I only do this so you can be a respectful gentleman. Now don't be rude and never try to break up with me again." She said in an awfully fake, love-filled voice, and with that all I could do was nod with pain-filled tears rolling down my bruised cheeks.

‘I was younger then, take me back to when I  
Found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years’

When I had enough energy, I got up from my spot on the floor, picked up my keys, and got into my car. I texted my friends, who were coming to visit today to meet me at our hill, near Starks Pond. As I drove, it seemed as if everything I passed; stores, fast food places, clubs- all of it reminded me of my friends, and our incredible past. All though it was incredible, it still ruined my present. If only I could go back in time to change all my past decision, and my entire life.

‘And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown  
But I can't wait to go home’

"Butters!" All my friends yelled, for once I felt at home, at peace. "How are you?" Tweek asked while hugging me tight, making me wince in pain. "Are you ok?" Kyle asked as he noticed my wince and most likely all the bruises. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, I.... I just fell down the.... stairs, yeah I fell down the stairs. I'm just so clumsy." I lied, awfully may I add. I’m cheerfully perfect, little Butters, I rarely ever lie, so of course the first time I had to make everyone stop worry about me, and lie for what seemed to be the first time in forever, it sucked ass. “If you insist. So how are you and Annie?" Kenny asked, scoffing at her name. He always hated her, even when we were just kids. Silly, naïve, little kids. "We’re doing just fine! She has been making me so happy." Now that was another lie, but it was much better than the last one. Everyone seemed to buy it, especially Kenny. It even managed to make him smile, which was odd seeing as I never once saw Ken smile whenever I brought up Annie. 

‘I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"’

Once we all calmed down, I finally took the time to take everything in. The upset frowns, the scars littering people’s skins, and just how horrible everyone looked all around. Craig looked way too skinny, and upset. Cartman looked stressed out, Token didn’t seem like his old excited self- as if his new job changed him. Clyde was obviously high, Stan looked lonely and depressed, Kyle looked like he haven't had proper slept in months and has been crying non stop, Jimmy was sporting a new ring, Tweek looked as if he barely eats, or stops to rest for just one second; and then there was Kenny. Poor Ken looked the worse out of them all, he was tired, lost, and extremely mad. What happened to them? 

‘And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill’

This hill changed a lot since I was little, it wasn’t just a plain hill anymore. There seem to be an abandon castle like building on it and it looked amazing, but when did they make it?  "Butters, when did they make that building?" Craig asked in a monotone voice just like he did when he was a child, but for some reason his voice seemed different. It was like the holder of it was hurt, but trying his best to hide it. It’s a shame that Craig never was the best at hiding his emotions. "I'm not really sure I haven't been here in years. I haven't been able to go anywhere since Annie started to abus- I mean since Annie and I got a new job, I've been so busy." I almost slipped up again, what is wrong with me? 

‘Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes  
Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends’

"Remember when we were fifteen." Clyde said, starting another terrifying fit of laughter. He was starting to scare me. "Yep, parties every weekend. Oh how irresponsible we were." Token said shaking his head remembering the past, making all of us stare at him confused. "Toke, you were the most irresponsible out of all of us, when we were teens. Sure we called you mom, but you acted more like a trailer park mom than Kenny’s mom." Clyde said and not even three seconds later, Token flipped us all off and started to scold us like children. Well at least he’s back to normal. 

‘Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right  
But I was younger then, take me back to when’

"Guys, let's be like our 15 year old selfs and play a game." Tweek said in one of him many ‘calm’ tones; poor Tweek was never really calm, but he tried his best at times. Now two people were back to normal, hopefully The rest will follow suit soon enough. "Wh-What kind of.... of g-game?" Jimmy asked. "Truth or dare?" Stan suggested in a horrible announcer voice, maybe he was starting to turn back too. I guess that 'castle' truly was magic. 

‘We found weekend jobs, when we got paid  
We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight’

"Alright then Stan, truth or dare?” Kyle asked, starting the game off. "Let's start off easy with a truth." He said, yelling the last part out loud. "Ok, why do you seem so lonely, if you don't mind me asking? Each time we talk, you just seem so fucking sad but you never mention what’s making you this way." Kyle said genially concerned. To me, it seemed as if everyone was secretly asking themselves that same question as well. "As you all know, Wendy and I had two kids recently, well Wendy left me and.... and took the kids." Stan pushed out. We could all tell how hard it was for him to come out, and tell everyone the truth. It was always hard for him the tell the truth, but this only made it harder. Why must everyone here go through such horrible pain?

‘Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown  
But I can't wait to go home’

"I'm so sorry Stan… but since we are already on this sad topic, what about you guys? Tweek you seem so stressed but you aren’t twitching at all. Token, you’re acting so fucking mature even though we all know you aren’t deep down. Clyde is high as fuck, while Kyle, Craig, and Cartman aren't laughing anymore, you three are just fucking depressed. Hell I think Jimmy is probably the only normal one here, but come on we all see the new ring… and Leo, what has Annie done to you? You aren't laughing or being the adorable Butters you always were, now you get scared if someone touches you or raise their voice. Now don't you dare say you're okay because I know you aren't." Kenny said, concern laced in his voice. Everyone here knew something was up with the small group of friend, and finally someone spoke up about it. 

‘I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real’

I shook my head with everyone, although there was no use hiding it. Everyone knew something was up, so the only thing I could do was tell the truth. "You're right, ken. I'm not okay, Annie hits me everyday. At first, what we had was a normal, loving relationship, then one day she came home drunk and started to beat me. At first it was a once a month thing, but then it turned into once a week, and then into once every other day. I tried getting help, but every time I aske, I got choked up and then she figured out, and just hurt me more. After the fifth time, I figured it was no use to get help." As I spoke, I found myself staring at Kenny straight in the eyes, his face carried the look of fury mixed with sympathy. After I finished talking, I looked down, ashamed of who I turned into: a mere punching bag for Annie. "That asshole." Kenny muttered. 

‘We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill’

I was too scared to look up, and see their faces of sympathy. I always hated sympathy. "Kenny, I'm so sorry. Annie should have never treated you that way. I will beat her ass if you want me to." Craig said steaming with anger. Cartman then stood up with Craig. "I'm with Emo over there if you need us to take care of her, we will. I always knew that blonde slut was up to no fucking good." This was a side of Eric no one really saw, the broken, wanting to help someone out, Eric. This Eric only came out once when we were in fourth grade and the Skank Hunt fiasco was going on, but then he soon left and we never saw him again, until now. Not even two minutes later, everyone was agreeing with Cartman, saying how Annie wasn’t their friend, and that she should easily be thrown into jail. "Well hamburgers… thank you guys for all the support, but since I told my story, please tell me yours. What is wrong with you guys?" I yelled out. But now I wish I didn't. 

‘One friend left to sell clothes’

The first person to stand up to tell their story was Token. "As you all know, I had a job at my mother’s clothing store, well fast forward to six month ago where I started as the new CEO of Blacks’ Clothing. Because of my new job, I have to act way more mature than I really am. This job was truly stressing me out to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I had to start acting like my mother, strict, highly responsible, only caring about business, and no playing around. Soon after I started, I had no time for anything else, especially you guys." After Token finished talking, he disappeared. Just like that, he was gone, along with a piece of that odd castle. I looked over the the building and it was starting to fade, but as it fading, I started to see a few bruises appear out of no where. 'Sweet Jesus.'

‘One works down by the coast’

Clyde then stood up and told his story. "Mine isn't as bad as the last two, but now that I live in LA, I got caught up in that lifestyle. I keep getting high, and walking with the wrong crowds. It's not like I'm doing anything too illegal, it's just bad for me, and if I'm being honest I don't mind living this lifestyle, it's pretty damn fun." And just like Token, when Clyde finished talking he disappeared, along with the weed smell, and a part of the castle. After he left, my side started to hurt like crazy. 'This is crazy, I must be going crazy.'

‘One had two kids but lives alone’

Stan then took his turn. "You all know my story, seeing as I told it a few minutes ago, but I’ll tell it again. Wendy left with Lily and Harley one night while I was at work. When I came home, everything was gone, the food, her and the kids clothes, my will to live along with my happiness. Everything was gone. I don't understand why she left… she just did." Soon after Stan stopped talking, he burst out crying and disappeared taking another part of the castle with him, and I then got a headache.

‘One's brother overdosed’

"Ike killed himself." Kyle started right, but got choked up right after. He sighed and kept going. "He was my best friend, and then one day I went to his house to surprise him with mom's famous homemade pie, and there he was.... dead on the floor, pills in his hands and mouth. I tried to call 911, but I was too late. I saw my brother die in front of my eyes. I remember his death every night and it's getting too fucking difficult to relive that almost every day." He couldn't finish the story as he was crying way too much, but like all the others, he left before anyone could say anything. The castle now looked like a small, sad shack, and my arm started to go numb. 'Is this was death feels like? Am I fucking dying?'

‘One's already on his second wife’

Jimmy just held up his ring fingers before he started to talk. “As y-you c-can see, I'm n-now on my s-s-second, second wife, Cr-Crystal. I love her, b-but I kn-know she is o-only in it f-for my, my m-money and f-fame. I'll give it two, two m-months until sh-she l-leave, l-leaves me." And just like his last wife he left, making the castle grow smaller, and leaving a stabbing sensation in my legs. 

‘One's just barely getting by’

'Four left'

Eric then started to talk. “I can't keep a job, I'm back with leaving with my mom. I can't pay for anything, I keep trying to get a job but I get fired after a week, my mom is getting sick and no one can pay for her fucking bills. I will most likely be on the streets in a week." Before I could volunteer to pay for the bills he left. The castle keeps getting smaller, and smaller; While I keep getting sadder, and hurting even more.

'Three left'

Tweek got up from his small ball on the floor to talk. "Craig and I keep fighting. My anxiety, and paranoia is only getting worse. My doctor put me on new medicine, but it made me feel nothing. Absolutly nothing. You wonder why I don’t twitch anymore? It’s because this fucking medicine won’t let me. It’s sucks dude." I guess tha medicine finally did get to Tweek, because just like everyone else, he left. The castle now looks like a dollhouse, and my lower half is almost completely numb. 

'Two left'

"Like Tweek said, we won’t stop fighting, and it’s making me even more depressed than usual. I haven't laughed or smiled since our friend group broke up. I tried everything but I can't seem to find happiness; I tried going to Tweek but he was going through his own shit, so I tried the rest of my friends, but everyone wasn't themselves, they all changed so I thought I had to as well. I'm not the happy, star loving Craig anymore, now I'm just stupid, depressed, wanting to die Craig!" Craig explained, leaving with the rest. Now the castle looked like a little box, and the pain started to get so unbearable that I could even think, I just wanted it to stop. 

‘But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home’

One left.

It was only Kenny and I left, but I was in too much pain to care. I just have to get this to stop. “I think it’s your turn Ken. What’s your story?" I asked wincing in pain. "Nothing bad happened to me, I own City Wok now, but I'm still pretty lonely despite living with Karen. All of my friends are gone, they aren't themselves, I'm honestly scared for them. I'm...I'm scared for you Leo. What Annie is doing to you isn't okay; you need to get help. I want to help you... please let me help you." Once he finished speaking, I thought he would disappear like everyone else did, but he didn't, only my pain did. 

‘And I'm on my way, I still remember  
This old country lanes  
When we did not know the answers  
And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real’

I was confused as to why he didn't leave, but he just smiled, "I'm not leaving until you are okay." I was shocked but still happy none the less. What did he even mean by ‘I’m not leaving’? Did he see everyone else disappear, or was this just my imagination messing with me again? "Why didn't you disappear and leave me like everyone else? Why did you stay?" Kenny just sighed, "Like I said, I'm not leaving until you are okay, I love you too much to see you going through this much pain." He said looking down. He loves me? Kenny McCormick loves me? After years of having a hopeless little crush on him, he finally comes out and says something? Why did he never say anything before hand? Why didn’t I? If just one of us explained to the other how we felt, none of this bullshit would be happening right now. Why are we such idiots?

Before I kept yelling at myself for my pure idiocity, I did something I always wanted to do since fourth grade. I finally kissed Kenny. During that moment, I felt safe and happy for once, but the second I pulled back and opened my eyes, the safe feeling went away and was replaced with pain. As I opened my eyes, I saw the castle completely gone and no sign of Kenny, instead there was Annie in Ken’s spot. 

‘We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill’

"What are you doing here? H-How do you know about this hill?" I said shocked and confused. "I'm just saving you from this nightmare, babe." She said with a sinister smile. 

The only nightmare here was her. Before she arrived, it was a wonderful dream, but now it turned into a nightmare I can’t seem to wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy!  
> If you want me to turn this into a mini series please say so, because I have another idea for a short story that is based off of my favorite song from Ed Sheeran, ‘Little Lady’


End file.
